


Era culpa de él

by Mary_Eagle_Med



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Death Eaters, Eventual Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Hogwarts Seventh Year, M/M, Minor Astoria Greengrass/Blaise Zabini, POV Blaise Zabini, Second War with Voldemort
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:01:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28281327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mary_Eagle_Med/pseuds/Mary_Eagle_Med
Summary: Por su culpa tenía tanto miedo y había sido tan indeciso. Como nunca con nadie, se había abierto a él, le había contado -y estaba dispuesto a contarle- todo. Pero Theo no lo había hecho. Nunca le decía nada ni le pedía nada. Sentía como si hubiera una muralla invisible y gruesa separándolos. Una muralla que a veces lograba agrietar, pero que Theo se empeñaba en volver a reconstruir. Blaise estaba decidido a tirarla abajo de una buena vez.[Precuela de Superficial Love -spoilers capítulos cuatro y seis-].
Relationships: Theodore Nott/Blaise Zabini
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola, leyentes!, ¿cómo están?, ¿todo bien? Pues me alegro. Bienvenidos a la nota de autora más larga de la vida (supongo que se la pueden saltar xd).  
> Un agradecimiento enorme a valitos, Mango, AngelinaPriorincantatem y ImHollyBlue por revisarme esto. De verdad, infinitas gracias.  
> Hace mucho no publico nada, ¿no? Qué cosas. Entonces… Blaise y Theo. Quienes me conocen saben que soy muy fan del canon y esta pareja… ¿no es canon pero tampoco es anti-canon? Quiero decir, no sabemos NADA de lo que pasa ni con Theodore Nott ni con Blaise Zabini después de la guerra (obviamente, aceptando que El Legado Maldito es un chiste malo), y sabemos bien poco acerca de lo que ocurre con ellos antes. Por ello, me he dedicado a escarbar en los rincones más recónditos (pero slightly canon) de Internet para reunir información sobre ellos e inventarme una historia coherente. Por cierto, todos los nombres de personas (apellidos, sobre todo) y de libros, etc., son canon y/o reales/apegados a la realidad.  
> Bueno, pero ¿qué es esto? Esto es una precuela, desde el punto de vista de Blaise, de Superficial Love.  
> ¿Es necesario leer Superficial Love para entender este three-shot? No. Sin embargo, contiene spoilers del capítulo cuatro y seis de dicho fic. Aprovecho de decir que me encantaría que se pasaran por esa historia si no lo han hecho ya, y me dejaran sus reviews, comentarios, críticas, ataques personales, etc. Ahí les dejo la oferta.  
> ¿Es necesario leer el three-shot para entender Superficial Love? No, pero lo recomiendo (después de leer el sexto capítulo). Especialmente porque da un background de lo que ocurrió en Hogwarts durante la guerra antes de que quedara la cagá con las cartas de Hermione. Y también queda más clara la relación de los cuatro Slytherin más importantes de la historia: Draco, Theo, Blaise y Astoria.  
> ¿Por qué demonios te gusta el «Bleo» (BlaisexTheo), María, por Dios? No sé xd. Yo sólo sé que detesto el Nottgood o Thuna (TheoxLuna) y tampoco es de mi agrado el Blinny (BlaisexGinny), así que la mejor forma que se me ocurrió de evitar esas parejas fue juntando a Theo con Blaise. Pude juntar a Luna con Ginny, sí, pero Luna no me gusta (además que ella está con Rolf Scamander) y Ginny con Harry son endgame, so… Me quedé sin más opción que el Bleo. Luego me dio la impresión de que esta nueva pareja se parece a una fusión de Romione y Dramione, y en cuanto esa idea cruzó mi cabeza, me volví loca.  
> En fin, les comento cosillas musicales que pueden escuchar mientras leen, si es que leen escuchando música (admito que yo no suelo escribir con música, me distrae, pero sí escuché en bucle estas canciones cuando planeaba y pensaba la historia):  
> Never Fade – Katelyn Tarver  
> Goodnight N Go – Brandon Dougherty (cover, original de Ariana Grande)  
> Crazy – Taylor Swift  
> Irresistible – One Direction  
> Boys – SAKIMA (cover, original de Charli XCX. Escuchar con precaución, nsfw)  
> Cierro esta nota de autora casi tan larga como este fic. Les advierto que es un poco lento al comienzo, pero les aseguro que la información previa es necesaria. No supe, porque tengo cero talento, cómo acotarla más. Espero me perdonen.  
> Enjoy!

****

«Eran [los helenos] de talla regular; fuertes, de tez blanca. Tenían (...) el cabello castaño, fino y suavemente ondulado; la cara, de forma rectangular, con mandíbulas bastante prominentes; los labios, finos; la nariz, recta; y los ojos, de mirada brillante y poderosa. Era el pueblo de los ojos más bellos del mundo».

\- Adamantio, _Fisonómica_

**1997**

**_(septiembre)_ **

Sabía que sería un año difícil.

Aun así, eso no lo preparó para lo que venía.

Apenas transcurrida la primera semana de clases, las sonrisas se volvieron inusuales, las conversaciones eran en voz baja y las risas sonaban forzadas. Se sentía como si una nube oscura hubiera descendido sobre el castillo, el país, el mundo entero.

Como si hubiera dementores por todas partes.

Los presuntos nacidos de muggles no regresaron para un nuevo año en Hogwarts. El trío de oro brilló por su ausencia. Severus Snape tomó el cargo de director. Estudios Muggles pasó a ser obligatorio y Alecto Carrow fomentaba el odio hacia los muggles y sangre sucia. En las clases de Artes Oscuras, les enseñaban a conjurar maleficios y usar objetos tenebrosos. Amycus Carrow les advirtió que pronto aprenderían a usar las maldiciones imperdonables.

Sin excepción.

Si alguien se oponía, sería castigado y los castigos iban a ser más graves. Al parecer, pasar una tarde limpiando baños o haciendo deberes ya no era suficiente. Ahora, según la razón del castigo, tocaría maldecir o torturar, o ser maldecido o torturado.

Severus Snape lo permitió todo. O no impidió nada. Daba igual.

Y aunque de pronto ser alumno de Slytherin y sangre pura parecía una ventaja, él no lo percibía así. Todo lo contrario: las expectativas, por un lado; el miedo y odio, por el otro.

Pero decidió hacer la vista gorda. No había mejor manera de evitar caer en ese deprimente estado de ánimo que evadir la realidad. Fingir no le resultaba difícil. Había pasado casi seis años perfeccionando su técnica. Sólo tenía que fingir que todo estaba igual, que ninguna guerra había estallado. Sólo tenía que ignorar el hecho de que él no tenía un bando, que no sabía cuál elegir porque ninguno lo convencía.

Sólo necesitaba una distracción.

Por suerte, no le costó encontrar una.

* * *

Él era apuesto, lo sabía. Era consciente de las miradas de las que era objeto y que habían comenzado en su tercer año. Estaba igualmente acostumbrado como complacido por las atenciones de los demás. A veces, eran sólo cumplidos; otras, pequeños regalos; y, algunas veces, eran gestos más atrevidos, más placenteros para él.

Suponía que algo de su genética, riqueza y sangre italiana tenían que ver. 

Además, años de experiencia le enseñaron muchas cosas. Si en algo era bueno, aunque fuera en una sola cosa, era en interpretar señales. Reconocía los síntomas de la atracción: sabía leer ojos anhelantes, rubores traicioneros, manos temblorosas. Distinguía con facilidad la voz chillona de las chicas, la voz ronca de los chicos; las sonrisas y risas nerviosas; el constante y a veces prolongado contacto visual; o el tocarse y retocarse el pelo innecesariamente. Tenía perfectamente claro que los hombres tendían a sentarse más erguidos y a sacar el pecho; que las mujeres, en cambio, extendían su cuello y cruzaban y descruzaban sus piernas. Todo para intentar verse mejor, para atraer la atención.

Por eso, era capaz de advertir cuando alguien comenzaba a sucumbir a sus encantos, aún sin él haber intentado encantar a nadie.

Y Astoria había comenzado a sucumbir. A mediados de septiembre, no le cabía duda de ello. Empezó a hablarle más, a buscar excusas para pasar tiempo juntos y a solas y para tocarlo.

Fue una curiosa casualidad. Astoria parecía estar en el mismo tren de pensamiento que él. Ella también fingía. No se lo había dicho, no directamente, sin embargo, su forma de actuar fue más que suficiente. Era de las pocas personas que seguía riéndose, de las pocas que sonreía abiertamente y que comentaba cada trivialidad como si nada hubiera cambiado.

Él sabía por qué.

Su familia, los Greengrass, eran conocidos por permanecer neutrales. Así habían mantenido limpio el apellido aunque, al mismo tiempo, seguían sin ser «de los buenos». En territorio de nadie por siempre.

Se preguntaba si era cómodo ese lugar.

A fines de mes, después de semanas de miradas de reojo, abrazos innecesariamente largos, charlas sobre nada y besos en la mejilla muy cerca de la boca, dio el paso.

Ella, como se hizo costumbre, lo había ido a ver a un entrenamiento de quidditch. Blaise no estaba del todo seguro si la Copa llegaría a celebrarse ese año. Tenía el presentimiento que no. Aun así, no abandonó el deporte, pues era otra de sus distracciones.

Al terminar el entrenamiento, la joven bajó de las gradas y se acercó a él moviendo graciosamente las caderas. Él sonrió con suficiencia al notar las miradas de envidia del resto de los jugadores mientras Astoria lo alagaba por sus habilidades como cazador, posando una de sus delicadas manos en el pecho de él.

A propósito, se demoraron en su camino al castillo, dejando que el resto los adelantara y les dieran privacidad. Durante su trayecto hacia las mazmorras, Blaise la observó. Ella hablaba sobre unas recetas que había encontrado en una revista. Le contaba sobre sus ganas de probarlas pronto, preguntándose en voz alta si sería posible colarse a las cocinas.

Pero él no la escuchaba, no realmente, no cuando su atención estaba capturada por algo más: por su cabello café oscuro, que resaltaba su piel de porcelana; por sus ojos, grandes y verdes, los que eran bellísimos, hipnotizantes, enmarcados por unas espesas y largas pestañas igual de hermosas; y por sus labios rojos, sensuales y elegantes al mismo tiempo.

Toda ella brillaba, ya sea a la luz de la luna o de las antorchas de los pasillos.

Astoria era hermosísima, pensó entonces. En realidad, lo había pensado antes, pero en ese momento la realización le pegó más fuerte. Era sencillamente hermosa, incluso más que Daphne, quien era de las más guapas de Slytherin, sino de todo el colegio.

Faltaban pocos minutos para que empezara el toque de queda. Ella caminaba tan cerca de él que, a pesar de ser unos centímetros más baja, sus brazos se tocaban y los dorsos de sus manos se rozaban. Justo cuando doblaban la última esquina antes de llegar a la sala común, él le dio un suave empujón de hombro para llamar su atención. Se detuvieron.

—Gracias por ir a verme —le dijo, inclinándose hacia su oído.

Astoria le lanzó una mirada coqueta que lo dejó sin aliento.

—Siempre es un placer —murmuró, girándose levemente y rozándole la mejilla con sus labios.

Advirtió cómo los ojos de ella bajaban de sus ojos a su boca, deteniéndose ahí un segundo. Luego, soltando una elegante risa, se alejó y siguió su camino.

Pero él no la iba a dejar irse así.

Con un movimiento rápido, la sujetó de una muñeca, la giró y la presionó contra la pared. Astoria soltó un grito de sorpresa que él se apresuró a enmudecer. Ella no tardó en devolverle el beso y en segundos estaban comiéndose furiosamente la boca del otro.

Y fue perfecto. Fue justo a tiempo. Ella iba a ser su perfecta distracción. Él iba a ser la distracción de ella.

A partir de esa noche, coquetear, besarse y follar se sintió tan normal, tan bien, que realmente lo hizo olvidarse del desolador ambiente. Casi llegó a creer que nada había cambiado.

Sin embargo, algunas cosas seguían siendo iguales.

Usar a las personas no está bien. Las personas no son objetos desechables. Él lo sabía. Por eso, desde que no supo corresponder los sentimientos sinceros de aquellos con los que se enrollaba, decidió dejarle muy en claro a todas sus compañías que él no estaba para algo serio ni tenía relaciones formales. Él no era novio de nadie.

Iba a usar a las personas, sí, pero les advertiría antes y esperaría su consentimiento.

Resultaba gracioso que, aun así, algunos albergaban la esperanza de cambiarlo. A veces, se preguntaba cuántas chicas y chicos se acercaron sólo con la intención de ser el «indicado» para luego terminar con el corazón roto.

Y resultaba aún más sorprendente que su fama de rompecorazones no hiciera más que aumentar la lista de personas interesadas en él.

Y luego estaba Astoria, su nueva distracción.

—Lo entiendes, ¿no, Tory? Esto no es serio. No somos novios.

—Sí, sí, ya entendí. Sólo ven aquí, por favor.

Fue un error creerle, por supuesto. Ella era una de esas personas que, quizás inconscientemente, se creía capaz de cambiar a otras. Pero, o las personas cambian por sí mismas o no cambian.

Y él no iba a cambiar. No por ella.

* * *

**_(octubre)_ **

El primero en ser castigado fue Longbottom. Dejando a todos sorprendidos, contradijo a Alecto en plena clase y no quiso disculparse. Blaise no tenía clases con él, así que se enteró por rumores. De hecho, fue el tema de conversación durante varios días. Además, los moretones no pasaban desapercibidos. Daba la impresión de que Longbottom no hacía nada por ocultarlos.

Pronto, más alumnos empezaron a agregarse a la lista de maldecidos. Algunos de ellos, ya no por Alecto ni Amycus, sino por otros alumnos, la mayoría de ellos obligados. Gran parte de los castigados eran de Gryffindor, muy seguido por los de Hufflepuff. Pocos Ravenclaw.

No hubo ninguno de Slytherin hasta mediados de octubre.

El primero fue Theodore Nott.

La clase de las maldiciones imperdonables los pilló desprevenidos a todos. Una de las cosas que había aprendido Blaise ese año era que existían múltiples formas de torturar con magia. Sin embargo, la maldición Cruciatus definitivamente era la peor. Y fue a Nott a quien le ordenaron practicar el Cruciatus por primera vez con la chica rara de Ravenclaw, Lovegood, que había desesperado a Alecto con sus comentarios en una de las clases de sexto, razón suficiente para ganarse un castigo.

Blaise estuvo en primera fila para vislumbrar el titubeo y duda en el rostro del chico.

—No puedo hacerlo —musitó finalmente Nott, bajando la varita.

Todos se quedaron quietos de la sorpresa. Amycus Carrow, sonriendo maliciosamente, decidió él mismo practicar la maldición con Nott por no obedecer una orden. El grito del chico fue tan doloroso, tan agudo, que Blaise se vio obligado a apartar la vista. Eso le permitió concentrarse mejor en los insultos de Amycus.

—Siempre una asquerosa decepción, ¿no? ¿Qué pensaría tu padre si viera lo débil que eres? Mírate, lloriqueando como una niñita. Qué vergüenza le das a tus antepasados y a todos los sangre pura.

Luego, con un Imperio, hizo que Theo obedeciera la orden.

El problema no fue sólo que le resultó imposible olvidar los desgarradores gritos de Nott y Lovegood, ni siquiera con ayuda de Astoria. No, el problema fue que supo que tendría que seguir escuchando más gritos. Gritos de otras personas. Y temía no ser capaz de soportarlo.

Theo nunca más volvió a negarse.

* * *

**_(noviembre)_ **

A principios de noviembre, le tocó a él. Ni siquiera fue por un castigo, sólo le ordenaron hacer la maldición como un ejercicio para la clase.

Se dio cuenta que lo peor no era presenciar las torturas, sino llevarlas a cabo.

Los gritos comenzaron a atormentarlo durante la noche y ya no podía dormir bien. No le pasó desapercibido el hecho de que Nott tampoco parecía ser capaz de conciliar el sueño, a diferencia de Greg y Vince, quienes dormían profundamente todas las noches. Y luego estaba Draco, quien hacía más de un año no dormía.

—Necesito que duermas conmigo, Tory —le dijo luego de diez días con pesadillas.

—Pero si ya...

—Me refiero a que te quedes después.

La forma en la que le sonrió y le brillaron los ojos le dolió. Sabía que eso podía darle falsas ilusiones. Y eso lo volvía un imbécil incluso para sus propios ojos. Pero lo necesitaba. Ella era su distracción.

—Claro, cuando quieras.

Acurrucarse con ella funcionó, le resultó más fácil y rápido quedarse dormido. Y aunque las pesadillas no se fueron, tenía a alguien que lo consolaba al despertar.

* * *

**_(diciembre)_ **

Nunca había estado tan poco entusiasmado por las vacaciones. Aún sin las tormentosas clases, el ambiente sombrío permanecía latente.

Astoria volvió a casa de sus padres para las festividades junto con su hermana. Lo dejó solo junto con un puñado de otros alumnos que tampoco tenían un lugar al que regresar.

_Blaise, querido, ¿qué tal […]?_

_[…]estaré en Stresa, ¿puedes quedarte en Hogwarts? Las medidas de seguridad se han endurecido por estos[_ … _]._

_Saludos,_

_Mamá._

Se dijo que no le importaba.

Pero, en el fondo, sintió que esa carta fue la gota que colmó un vaso sin nombre. Ni siquiera se molestó en contestar.

Y, entonces, se vio encerrado con tres compañeros: Vincent, Gregory y Theodore. Draco se había ido a su mansión en Wilshire. De todos modos, su ausencia apenas se notaba, era su presencia la que llamaba más la atención, pues casi nunca estaba en el castillo. Blaise se preguntaba si realmente valdría su séptimo año o si tendría que repetirlo, se preguntaba qué hacía Draco durante sus largas ausencias y si eso que hacía era la causa de su evidente deterioro. Pero no se preguntaba por qué no le importaba nada de eso. Él nunca fue su amigo. Le envidiaba demasiado para tener una amistad. Y si se estaba destruyendo a sí mismo, era cosa suya. Al fin y al cabo, él aceptó ser un mortífago.

Bueno, al menos él sí había tomado una decisión.

Por eso, Vincent y Gregory, títeres de Draco, no eran una opción para intentar entablar una vana amistad, aunque fuera temporal. ¿Siquiera pensaban por sí mismos? Si su corazón fuera menos egoísta, hubiera sentido lástima por ellos.

Casi se olvidó de sus compañeras: Pansy y su séquito de chismosas, algunas de séptimo y sexto. Sin embargo, ellas le atraían incluso menos que el par de troles. Pansy era intocable, todos lo sabían, y las otras se notaban demasiado necesitadas y él no quería ser perseguido por alguna llorona. Además, ninguna era lo suficientemente guapa para tentarlo.

De modo que sólo le quedó Nott.

* * *

Nott era… un misterio. Un enigma. Un acertijo. Algo así.

La primera vez que platicó con él, sentados en la mesa de Slytherin luego de que el sombrero los enviara ahí, notó que era demasiado tímido. Además, se veía delgado, frágil, enclenque. No fue una buena primera impresión.

Apenas recordaba haber hablado con él durante los siguiente años.

Blaise había tenido la intención de ser popular, de formar un grupo grande e influyente de amigos, dominar el colegio. Siempre le gustó la atención y el poder.

Nott nunca le pareció el tipo de persona que… congeniara con otras personas.

Sin embargo, igualmente había llamado su atención. Advirtió que a Nott tampoco le agradaba Draco, a pesar de que, como buen Slytherin, lo ocultaba bastante bien. Se fijó en sus expresiones cuando Malfoy llegaba a la sala común a pregonar sus «venganzas» contra Potter y compañía; en cómo apretaba la mandíbula cuando Draco se burlaba cruelmente de los Weasley o insultaba a los otros alumnos que consideraba inferiores a él; o en cómo evidentemente contenía rodar los ojos cuando el otro no paraba da hablar de sí mismo o de su padre.

También notó que era inteligente. Académicamente. Tenía buenas notas; le iba bien. Estaba casi seguro de que sólo lo superaba Granger.

Y, finalmente, el incidente con la chica de Ravenclaw. Algunas noches, mientras escuchaba a Nott moverse al otro lado de las cortinas de su cama, Blaise pensaba en eso. ¿Por qué no se atrevió a lanzarle un Cruciatus a Lovegood? ¿Acaso le gustaba? ¿Estaban juntos? ¿No sabía que, para ese entonces, ya había un acuerdo tácito entre los alumnos de no culpar a nadie por tener que cometer esas atrocidades? ¿Por qué no lo hizo?

¿No estaba de acuerdo con los mortífagos?

Quizás sólo no sabía cómo hacer la maldición. Al fin y al cabo, la siguiente vez no hubo vacilación de su parte. No lo volvieron a castigar.

Sin embargo, algo le decía que había más.

Y él lo iba a averiguar.

* * *

—¿Te importa si me siento?

Era la primera noche de vacaciones. La sala común estaba casi vacía a excepción de ellos y unos chicos de cuarto que conversaban calladamente junto a las ventanas.

Nott levantó la vista del libro que estaba leyendo y lo miró. Blaise enarcó una ceja y esbozó una sonrisa ladeada. Esperaba que se mostrara más sorprendido. Estaba casi seguro de que era la primera vez que le dirigía la palabra ese año. De que se le acercara siquiera.

Pero el rostro del chico era de pura indiferencia.

—Adelante —dijo Theo, apartando los ojos y volviendo a concentrarse en su libro.

Blaise, sonriendo más abiertamente, se sentó en el sillón individual junto al chico. Miró el fuego frente a ellos unos instantes y luego se permitió observar a Nott otra vez.

—¿Qué lees?

Nott, sin moverse, lo miró inexpresivo por encima del libro. Blaise supuso que estaba considerando si valía la pena responder.

— _Los Mirmidones_ de Esquilo —dijo finalmente.

—¿Mimi… qué?

—Mirmidones.

Blaise sonrió divertido.

—¿Quiénes son ellos?

El chico se removió en el sillón.

—Un pueblo mitológico griego.

—¿Griego? —repitió.

Nott asintió.

—Y… ¿de qué se trata? —preguntó Blaise fingiendo más interés del que sentía.

Notó un parpadeo nervioso en los ojos de Theo. Su rostro seguía inexpresivo, pero no se le escapó que cerró el libro, dejando su dedo índice como marcador temporal.

Bien.

—¿Te suena el nombre «Aquiles»?

Blaise lo meditó un momento.

—No en verdad.

—Es un héroe mitológico. Griego —puntualizó—. Es bastante conocido en… en el mundo muggle por una obra de Homero, la _Ilíada_. Ahí relata una guerra en la que participa Aquiles. Él es uno de los protagonistas.

Blaise frunció un poco el ceño.

—¿También es uno de los protagonistas de Mimidornes?

—Mirmidones.

—Eso.

—Sí, él y otros personajes de la _Ilíada_ , como Patroclo. Lidera a los Mirmidones. Es sobre la misma guerra, en realidad.

Blaise movió afirmativamente la cabeza, pensativo.

—Pero Homero no escribió _Los Mimidornes_.

Theo soltó un resoplido de fastidio y Blaise contuvo una sonrisa apretando los labios.

—No, te dije que lo escribió Esquilo. Y es Mirmidones.

—Entonces, ¿Esquilo le robó los personajes y la historia a… Homero?

El chico arrugó la frente, haciendo que Blaise celebrara internamente.

—Es una manera de verlo—respondió lentamente Theo.

—¿Y qué hace Esquilo con los personajes? ¿Cambia algo de la _Ilíada_?

—Sí, algunos detalles de la guerra de Troya y de los personajes, especialmente de Aquiles. Esquilo fue más valiente que Homero.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

Theo se aclaró la garganta, aumentando la expectación de Blaise, quien ahora estaba sinceramente interesado.

—Porque _Los Mirmidones_ es una tragedia griega que también trata abiertamente la relación entre Aquiles y Patroclo.

—¿Relación?

—Sí, de amantes y no sólo amigos muy cercanos como en la _Ilíada_.

Hubo un segundo de silencio.

—Oh… claro, entiendo —dijo Blaise, pensando que, quizás, los griegos eran igual de anticuados que la mayoría de los magos, especialmente los sangre pura—. ¿Y tú prefieres la versión de _Los Mimidornes_ que la de la _Ilíada_?

—No lo sé. Es la primera vez que leo a Esquilo. —Abrió el libro y pasó algunas páginas como si buscara algo—. Creo que prefiero a Homero… por cómo escribe.

Blaise asintió y volvió a fijar la vista en el fuego. Al rato, de soslayo, vio cómo Theo continuaba su lectura. Sin dejar de mirar las llamas, preguntó casi susurrando:

—Son muggles, ¿no? Homero y Esquilo.

Nott se demoró en contestar.

—Sí —dijo, apenas audible.

* * *

Durante los días siguientes, confirmó que Theo era un hombre de pocas palabras. Apenas hablaba. Apenas iniciaba conversaciones. Casi se limitaba a sólo contestar. Y, sin embargo, cuando contestaba…

—La soledad no es algo físico, Zabini. También es estar rodeado de personas y seguir sintiéndote solo.

—No te das cuenta de que no elegir también es una elección.

—El bien y el mal son convenciones, pero hay convención por algo; algo más fundamental.

—Simplificar las opciones a estar con ellos o contra ellos es infantil. La vida no se separa en blancos y negros. Existe el gris.

—Nada te garantiza qué va a ocurrir. No puedes asegurar que mañana despertarás. No tomes decisiones sólo por su garantía.

—Si no actúas como piensas, terminarás pensando como actúas.

Blaise entendió que Theo era un hombre de pocas palabras porque no necesitaba muchas. Y, por primera vez en su vida, comenzó a sentir auténtica admiración por alguien. Disfrutaba conversar con él. O conversarle, más bien.

Le gustaba su compañía.

La sabiduría y brutal honestidad del chico hicieron que comenzara a confiar en Theo como en nadie antes, y sólo en unos pocos días. Además, analizando los libros que leía (sabrá Merlín de dónde los sacaba) y las cosas que le respondía, sus teorías acerca de la lealtad del chico se iban fortaleciendo.

—¿Qué lees? —volvió a preguntarle la cuarta noche de vacaciones, un día antes de Navidad. Nuevamente, lo encontró sentado frente al fuego, muy concentrado.

— _La filosofía de lo terrenal_ de Egg.

—¿Egg? No suena como un nombre serio —se burló Blaise.

Inclinándose, le quitó el libro de las manos.

—Zabini.

Le gustaba el tono grave que usaba cuando decía molesto su apellido. Era gracioso. Y… agradable.

—¿De qué se trata? ¿ _Por qué los muggles prefieren no saber_? ¿Qué clase de subtítulo es ese? —preguntó, ojeando el libro y sentándose en el apoyabrazos del sillón donde se encontraba Nott.

El chico se aclaró la garganta. 

—La mayoría de los muggles no creen en la magia. Cuando ocurren sucesos mágicos a su alrededor, buscan otras causas para explicarlos, excusas. Egg las estudia.

Blaise sonrió sorprendido. Le devolvió el libro a Theo, pero no se levantó.

—¿Y qué tiene de interesante estudiar esas «excusas»?

—Genera conciencia.

—¿Conciencia de qué?

Advirtió la impaciencia de Nott. Eso también era gracioso. El chico intentaba tanto ser impasible que sacarlo de su aparente indiferencia se convirtió rápidamente en uno de los pasatiempos favoritos de Blaise.

—En _Perspectiva moral mágica_ se cita este libro —dijo Theo—. ¿Lo has leído?

—No leo a menos de que me obliguen.

—Algunos creen que tenemos una responsabilidad para con los muggles. De eso trata _Perspectiva moral mágica_. Dice que debemos ayudarlos en todo lo que podamos, pero sin que lo noten, sin que tengan que inventarse excusas absurdas. Y, claro, sin perjudicarlos con la magia. Por eso se cita a Egg. Este estudio sobre los muggles es interesante porque genera conciencia mostrando lo mucho que podemos afectarlos.

Lo dejó leer tranquilo por un rato mientras meditaba todo lo que le había dicho. Pero no era bueno para permanecer en silencio.

—¿Tú estás de acuerdo? —preguntó finalmente.

Theo alzó bruscamente la cabeza. Blaise, al estar aún sentado en el apoyabrazos, inclinó el rostro hacia abajo. El movimiento hizo que quedaran muy cerca uno del otro. Y, fijándose en los ojos de Theo, lo vio: sus pupilas aumentando de tamaño y oscureciendo sus ojos oceánicos; un levísimo rubor rosado tiñendo sus pómulos marcados, contrastando con su claro tono de piel; un parpadeo nervioso y casi imperceptible.

Se obligó a no sonreír coquetamente al escucharlo aclararse la garganta.

—¿Q-qué? —dijo Theo nervioso, bajando la mirada al hombro de Blaise.

—¿Crees que tenemos una responsabilidad con los muggles? —repitió, observando intensamente al chico, ahora mucho más interesado en sus reacciones. De pronto, su lectura de Aquiles y Patroclo le hizo más sentido.

Theo tragó saliva y volvió a mirar su libro.

—Eso es lo que intento averiguar.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, al descorrer las cortinas de su cama, se encontró con Theo despierto, vestido y sentado en el borde de su cama sosteniendo un paquete.

—¿Te llegaron regalos? —dijo Blaise, desperezándose. Escuchó el ronquido de Greg a sus espaldas y se preguntó si los demás también recibirían regalos ese año.

—No.

Se giró frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Y eso que es entonces? —preguntó señalando el paquete con el mentón.

Nott evitó sus ojos. Estaba nervioso a juzgar por el movimiento de su pie izquierdo.

—Es para ti.

El rostro de Blaise se iluminó.

—¿Para mí? ¿De ti? —Se levantó y en dos zancadas llegó a la cama de Theo. Sentándose junto a él, lo suficientemente lejos para que sus piernas no se tocaran pero lo suficientemente cerca para que un leve movimiento las juntara, lo observó divertido. Theo lo miró de reojo. Blaise se dio cuenta de su intento por mantener su rostro impasible, como siempre—. ¿Puedo?

Le entregó el regalo y en cuestión de segundos estuvo desenvuelto.

Era un libro. Blaise soltó una carcajada al leer el título: « _El corazón peludo: guía para los magos incapaces para comprometerse_ ».

—¡Vaya, Theo! ¿No creerás que me quiero casar con Tory, o sí? —dijo, examinando muy entretenido la contraportada del libro.

—Es una broma, Zabini. Te las presento. Y es un libro que estaba en mi biblioteca. Lo saqué por curiosidad y hace algunos años lo tengo olvidado en mi baúl. Nunca lo he leído, pero pensé que te podría ser más útil a ti que a mí. —Luego de un titubeo, agregó con voz grave—: Y te obligo a leerlo.

Blaise le dio un juguetón codazo, sin dejar de reír y sonreírle. El chico se ruborizó y Blaise pensó que no debería jugar con sus sentimientos.

—Gracias. Yo no te tengo nada, perdón por ser tan mierda —dijo poniéndose de pie.

Theo rio, tomándolo por sorpresa.

—No te molestes, es sólo una broma, no tienes que darme nada.

—Espera.

—En serio, no es necesario.

Blaise rebuscó apresuradamente en su baúl hasta dar con una baraja de cartas. Contento, se acercó a Theo y se la tendió.

—Ya que tú me regalaste algo usado, no me siento mal pasándote esto. Es un Snap Explosivo. No lo he usado nunca y también lo tengo guardado hace años.

Con reticencia, Theo alargó la mano. Al tomar la baraja, sus dedos se tocaron. Fue breve el contacto, pero Blaise sintió como una corriente eléctrica lo recorría desde la punta de los dedos de su mano hasta la punta de los pies. Theo retiró la mano rápidamente y comentó nervioso algo sobre el desayuno. Blaise, sin embargo, no alcanzó a procesar lo que dijo. Se quedó observando sus dedos. De repente, su corazón latía muy rápido.

Se dio cuenta que nunca había tocado a Nott antes; nunca había tocado su piel. Y era extraño, pues solía ser una persona de mucho tacto. Quizás había notado que Theo era más reservado e inconscientemente había estado respetando su espacio.

—¿Zabini?

Levantó la vista y miró a Theo parado bajo el marco de la puerta. Tenía la cabeza inclinada hacia un lado, indicando fuera de la habitación, y sonreía sutilmente. Blaise notó unos hoyuelos en sus mejillas y pensó que sus ojos eran muy azules.

Unas cortinas se descorrieron a su izquierda.

—H-hola —bostezó Vince, recién despertando.

—Hola —respondió por inercia.

—Blaise —llamó Theo—, ¿vamos?

Saliendo de su ensimismamiento, asintió.

—Eh… sí, voy. Dame un minuto.

Confundido, se vistió rápido y salió con Theo.

* * *

**1998**

**_(enero)_ **

—Por un año más.

—O uno menos.

Chocaron sus botellas de cerveza y tomaron un largo trago. Frente a frente, con las piernas cruzadas, estaban sentados en la cama de Blaise. Los envolvía una tenue luz verdosa, pues habían cerrado las cortinas para tener «privacidad». Pero, en realidad, no había necesidad. Vince y Greg probablemente no iban a volver esa noche a la habitación debido a la pequeña e ilícita fiesta de Año Nuevo que se estaba llevando a cabo en una de las aulas del castillo.

Acababan de interrumpir una partida de Snap Explosivo para celebrar la medianoche. Llevaban un buen rato jugando y bebiendo, y Blaise estaba seguro de que, si se levantaba, el mundo iba a girar bajo sus pies.

—¿Por qué te quedaste en Hogwarts? —preguntó entonces Theo—. ¿Por qué no fuiste a celebrar a tu casa?

Estuvo a punto de responder con una broma, como preguntar a cuál de sus cuatro mansiones en Italia se refería, cualquier cosa para desviar la conversación a algo ameno. Pero no pudo. A veces, el alcohol no le dejaba rehuir situaciones así.

A veces, sólo cuando se sentía en confianza, le soltaba la lengua.

Jugando con la botella en sus manos, le contó de su madre ausente, de su padre muerto que nunca conoció, de sus múltiples padrastros (muertos también), de su familia millonaria pero rota. Le habló de su mansión en Stresa, la más linda de las cuatro y la que ese año no había podido pisar porque su madre simplemente decidió no invitarlo. Le comentó sus sospechas sobre otro pretendiente pudiente y probablemente senil. A su madre no le gustaba que él estuviera cerca cuando tenía la intención de aprovecharse de otro mago sin amor propio. Él se convertía en un estorbo, aunque, en cierto modo, siempre había sido uno. Lo de las medidas de seguridad era un pretexto para mantenerlo lejos.

—Me siento tan jodidamente solo —confesó finalmente con voz temblorosa.

En cuanto sacó todo eso de su sistema, sintió que su pecho se liberaba de un peso que había estado aplastándolo. Nunca se lo había dicho nadie. Todo el mundo creía que su vida era perfecta, llena de lujos y sin preocupaciones. Él mismo se había encargado de alimentar esa imagen.

Se sentía bien admitir que no era cierto, que eso no lo hacía feliz.

Intentó tomar otro sorbo de cerveza, pero ya se le había acabado. Era la tercera botella.

—¿Tú por qué te quedaste? —preguntó.

Theo no respondió. Siguió jugando como si Blaise no hubiese hablado y él no insistió. Terminaron la partida y comenzaron a ordenar juntos las cartas para otra más. Entonces, sus manos se rozaron. Esta vez, más notoriamente y por más tiempo. Ambos alzaron los rostros y se miraron a los ojos. Theo apartó la vista, sonrojado. Blaise sonrió con suficiencia y dejó escapar un resoplido divertido, alejando su mano.

Había pasado una semana desde que comenzó a sentir un agradable cosquilleo cuando pensaba o estaba con Theo. Sospechaba lo que le estaba pasando y se sentía impresionado, curioso y asustado, todo al mismo tiempo. No estaba seguro de cómo actuar ni qué debía hacer, cosa que no le había ocurrido hace mucho.

Además, estaba Tory.

—¿Y qué mierda estás haciendo con Astoria, entonces? —rompió Theo el silencio, como si hubiese leído su pensamiento, repartiendo las cartas.

Blaise sólo se encogió de hombros. No sabía qué mierda estaba haciendo con Astoria. En el fondo, ella ya no era su distracción. Ya no iba a serlo, no más.

Recordó el libro que Theo le había dado unos días atrás y se dio cuenta de que no había pensado en Astoria ni una vez durante todo ese tiempo. No la había extrañado ni un poco.

Y se le ocurrió que sí extrañaría a Theo. Echaría de menos sus conversaciones, su ñoñismo, su conocimiento, su maldita sinceridad y su casi carente sentido del humor. Su risa, sus hoyuelos y sus ojos. Además, con él ni siquiera necesitaba el contacto físico para poder dormir bien. Desde que habían comenzado a frecuentar, la cantidad de pesadillas había disminuido. Y en las pocas que tenía, él ya se encontraba en ellas para confortarlo, convirtiéndolas en sueños.

Aunque la idea de tenerlo más cerca…

Agradeció el oscuro color de su piel. Era casi imposible que delatara la corriente de sus pensamientos.

Tomó sus cartas y las acomodó en sus manos. Miró las de Theo y notó que él tenía menos.

—Oye, ¡estás haciendo trampa! —exclamó de inmediato, indignado.

—¿Qué? No…

Blaise se abalanzó para agarrar sus cartas, pero Theo levantó el brazo dejándolas fuera de su alcance. Mareado, Blaise se inclinó más; tanto que Theo cayó de espaldas sobre la cama. Forcejearon unos momentos hasta que Blaise se hartó y se encaramó encima del chico y le quitó bruscamente las cartas.

—¿Ves? —dijo, descansando sobre el cuerpo tendido de Theo y mostrándole los dos conjuntos, cada uno en una mano—. Tienes seis y yo, ocho. Eres un tramposo.

—Zabini…

Su aliento olía a cerveza. Pero su piel olía a pergamino viejo, naranja y madera. O quizás era su pelo. Entonces, se dio cuenta de que la respiración pesada de Theo se mezclaba con la suya y que él lo miraba asustado a los ojos y que sus ojos estaban muy cerca y que eran de un azul asombroso y que seguramente deberían combinar con el color de sus labios y que probablemente sus labios estaban muy cerca también.

—¡Blaise!

Theo se enderezó y lo empujó. Quedaron casi en la misma posición inicial, uno frente al otro, sólo que Theo había puesto una almohada sobre sus piernas cruzadas y en la que ahora apoyaba sus brazos.

Blaise cerró los ojos un momento, tratando de controlar el mareo.

—Te dije que estabas haciendo trampa. —Le lanzó las seis cartas y se acomodó otra vez en su sitio.

Theo las tomó y sacó dos más del mazo.

—Perdón, es la cerveza —musitó roncamente.

Blaise se rio y sin más empezó la partida. Se sentía sin aliento y acelerado, y algo le decía que había hecho una estupidez.

Continuaron jugando en silencio por los siguientes minutos hasta que Theo dijo:

—Yo siempre he estado solo.

Blaise parpadeó y lo miró extrañado. Le costó entender de dónde venía eso, pero lo entendió. Y lo había dicho tan indiferentemente que Blaise pensó que era aún peor que si lo hubiese hecho entristecido.

Acercándose, posó una mano en su muslo. Su piel se sentía cálida, incluso con la tela de su grueso pijama interponiéndose. Theo se tensó bajo su toque y le devolvió la mirada, otra vez asustado. O nervioso. Quizás ansioso. ¿Podía ser excitado?

—Ya no. Yo estoy aquí. Y no pienso irme a ningún lado.

Pensó que con esas palabras se relajaría. Sin embargo, Theo seguía tenso. Avergonzado. Incómodo.

Decidió retirar inmediatamente la mano.

—Ahora pásame otra carta, tramposo —pidió Blaise, fingiendo un tono amigable, tragándose el disgusto.


	2. Chapter 2

_I was trying to fly, but I couldn't find wings_   
_But you came along and you changed everything_   
_You lift my feet off the ground, spin me around_   
_You make me crazier, crazier_   
_Feels like I'm falling and I_   
_Am lost in your eyes, you make me crazier_

- _Crazy_ , Taylor Swift

**1998**

**_(febrero)_ **

La había cagado.

No estaba seguro del cómo, pero la había cagado.

Desde la noche de Año Nuevo, Theo se había mostrado distante. Muy distante. Cada vez que Blaise intentó entablar una conversación, sus respuestas cortas y sin interés, o derechamente su silencio, lo desalentaron. Cada vez que se sentó junto a él, tanto en la sala común como en el comedor, apenas lo miró, y se paró y retiró en cuanto le fue posible.

Le dio la impresión de que lo intentaba alejar. Y lo peor de todo fue que lo logró. Una vez que se reanudaron las clases y Tory volvió, dejaron de juntarse.

No podía contar las veces que se contuvo de acercarse a él y preguntarle qué estaba leyendo cuando lo veía junto al fuego, o de sugerirle jugar una partida de Snap, o de simplemente contarle de su día e intentar hacerlo reír por muy difícil que fuera.

Sin quererlo, al estar inevitablemente más atento a él, se dio cuenta de que el chico acostumbraba salir a correr en las mañanas. Casi todas las mañanas. No estaba seguro de si era una rutina de toda la vida o algo reciente, pero, reflexionando sobre ello, Theo siempre había sido el primero en estar en pie.

Se obligó a no pensar en ello.

Tenía cosas más importantes y urgentes de las que preocuparse. Todas ellas haciendo que los meses de enero y febrero avanzaran más tortuosamente lentos.

Algo había ocurrido con Potter y el ambiente estaba llegando a límites horribles de tensión.

Habían regresado menos alumnos de los que se habían ido.

No regresó Lovegood.

Por la falta de alumnos, se suspendió la Copa de Quidditch.

Y su situación con Tory era muy delicada. Él tenía la intención de mantener la misma relación de antes. Realmente quería intentarlo. Sólo que… ella ya no era con quien deseaba compartir su tiempo y ella quería algo más.

* * *

A finales de febrero, Astoria explotó.

—No te tomas esto en serio. ¡Apenas nos vemos y lo único que hacemos es tener sexo!

Esa era la idea, ¿no? ¿Acaso no se lo advirtió desde el principio?

—Pensé que era sólo una etapa.

Quizás reírse estuvo mal. No, definitivamente estuvo horrible. Ella estaba llorando, por Merlín santo.

—Ya está, terminamos. Yo no puedo más con esto. ¿Qué sentido tiene? ¿Pretendías usarme toda la vida? ¿Desecharme como un sucio pañuelo usado? ¡Me das asco!

Le pudo responder muchas cosas.

«No puedes terminar algo que nunca empezó».

«¿Sentido? Pues follar, obviamente».

«No, no toda la vida. Hasta que me aburra, y seguro eso pasa antes de que muera».

«Eres muy guapa para compararte con un pañuelo usado».

«¿De verdad? No pensabas eso anoche».

Pero se quedó callado y la vio salir furibunda de la habitación, cerrando de un portazo que se escuchó como si estuviera a muchos kilómetros de allí. Aun así, no se le escapó el sollozo que salió de sus labios antes de desaparecer.

Horas más tarde, tendido boca arriba en su cama, miraba sin mirar el techo. No entendía por qué, de pronto, sentía un vacío tan grande en el pecho.

Quizás era la culpa porque, si ella se había hecho ilusiones, era culpa de él.

Había sido un idiota y ella tenía razón: daba asco.

Se pasó las manos por el rostro, tratando de calmar sus pensamientos.

¿Acaso era su culpa no sentir por ella lo que ella sentía por él?

—¿Es la primera vez?

No necesitaba mirar para confirmar quién estaba parado a su lado. Reconocería esa voz en medio de un griterío y su olor era demasiado agradable para pasarlo por alto.

A pesar de su buen juicio, sintió un cosquilleo de emoción en su estómago.

Durante todo su tiempo distanciados, casi dos meses, se preguntó constantemente, y levemente resentido, qué fue lo que espantó a Theo. ¿Había sido realmente su «incidente» de Año Nuevo? ¿Acaso temió que él fuera a hacer algo más? ¿Temió lo que podría pasar después? ¿O quizás estaba celoso?

No podía saberlo. Theo nunca le dio la opción de preguntarle. Prácticamente lo apartó de su vida.

Por eso, le sorprendía que le hablara otra vez. Apenas había iniciado conversaciones durante las vacaciones. Además, no pudo evitar pensarlo, no era casualidad que le hablara justo después de que Astoria lo dejara.

No _podía_ ser casualidad.

Qué imbécil.

Pero lo extrañaba. Lo extrañaba horrores. Todo él lo sabía, por eso se sentía emocionado con la idea de volver a ser ¿amigos? Por eso, su estómago cosquilleaba y su piel se erizó. Lo había extrañado tanto que, en parte, había agradecido que las clases comenzaran otra vez para distraerlo. Tanto que, en parte, lamentaba en serio que Astoria le «terminara».

Quizás por eso se sentía tan vacío.

El colchón se hundió a la altura de su torso.

Para el desagrado de su parte resentida, su corazón dio un vuelco.

Aun así, permaneció en la misma posición, tapándose el rostro, sin responder.

—¿Es la primera vez que te cortan?

Cayó en la cuenta de que sí, era la primera vez.

No se lo había dicho a Tory, pero lo había pensado: también tenía razón en eso, él usaba hasta que no le servía, hasta que se aburría, porque así funcionaba para él. Así le había funcionado hasta entonces. Y él siempre había sido el primero en aburrirse, pues solía aburrirse rápido.

—¿Así es como duele? —se escuchó preguntar, su voz amortiguada por sus manos.

Sintió la mirada de Theo sobre él. Podía imaginar perfectamente su ceño fruncido, sus espesas cejas oscuras acercándose una a la otra, arrugando la piel de enmedio. Su boca apretada. Su mandíbula tensa. Sus ojos azules entrecerrados.

—No te duele que lo haya terminado, te molesta no haberlo terminado tú. Nunca se te habían adelantado. No sabías lo que se siente y no te ha gustado saberlo. Así que no, no es así como duele.

Quitó sus manos de la cara y le devolvió la mirada.

—Pero me duele.

Theo se quedó quieto un segundo. Entonces, posó una mano en su hombro y el corazón de Blaise dio otro salto. Theo lo miró con tal intensidad que, por un momento, creyó que no podría sostenerle la mirada. Pero lo hizo.

—Por supuesto que te duele. Te duele no sentir nada, que lo que tuvieron no signifique nada a pesar de haber compartido tanto tiempo juntos. Y sabes que siempre ha sido así. Saltas de relación en relación, todas sin compromiso y superficiales porque nunca aprendiste a querer de verdad. Porque tu madre, aunque esté, está ausente. Porque nunca conociste a tu padre y jamás has tenido una figura paterna. Todos tus ejemplos de relaciones han sido de utilidad. Y por esa falta de afecto, has estado buscando erróneamente amor en otras personas. Y has dado también una errónea clase de amor, si es que lo puedes llamar así. Estás tratando de llenar un vacío con más vacío, pero las cosas no funcionan así, Zabini. Tienes que cambiar de estrategia. Si sigues así, nunca te dejará de doler. Y, de paso, le seguirás haciendo daño a otros.

Blaise parpadeó sin saber qué decir. Lentamente, bajó la mirada y se detuvo en sus labios. Eran rosados.

Y sí, combinaban con sus ojos.

Se enderezó, quedando medio sentado, más cerca de Theo, quien aún tenía su mano apoyada en su hombro.

—¿Qué hago entonces? —susurró.

El chico aclaró su garganta.

—Eso tienes que averiguarlo tú.

Dicho eso, retiró su mano y se levantó. Por un segundo, Blaise estuvo tentado a detenerlo. Pero luego pensó que no sería correcto pedirle que se quedara, que lo acompañase esa noche. Pensó que quizás se negaría y que sería un golpe muy bajo para su orgullo.

Lo dejó ir.

Se quedó solo con sus remordimientos.

* * *

**_(marzo)_ **

Nunca imaginó que la cancelación de la Copa de Quidditch le afectaría tanto.

El ambiente en el castillo jamás había estado tan violento. Muchos alumnos habían desaparecido, todos ellos integrantes del Ejército de Dumbledore. Longbottom fue el primero en desaparecer luego de muchas muestras de rebeldía. Severus Snape y los Carrow no lograban entender cómo unos adolescentes consiguieron escapar bajo sus propias narices y con tantos sistemas de seguridad. Por otro lado, y quizás debido a las desapariciones, los castigos se volvieron más frecuentes y severos, a veces sin un motivo real. Y algunos padres, aquellos que estaban a favor del régimen de Voldemort, empezaron a reunirse con sus hijos en el castillo. Ninguno decía para qué.

Así, sin el quidditch y sin Astoria, y con la guerra pisándole los talones, se vio con demasiada energía a causa de la ansiedad. Debía consumirla de alguna forma o se volvería loco.

De modo que, una mañana de finales de marzo, muy temprano, cuando vio a Theo levantarse, lo detuvo.

—¿Vas a correr? —preguntó, semi acostado en su cama, apoyándose en sus codos.

Theo, con un respingo, se volvió.

—Eh… sí.

Blaise observó su vestimenta. Llevaba unos pantalones holgados y una sudadera. Él no tenía nada de eso, pero quizás el equipo de quidditch podía funcionar.

—¿Puedo acompañarte? —dijo, enderezándose.

Resultaba un poco extraño lo cauteloso que estaba siendo con Theo. Blaise no era la clase de persona que pedía permiso.

Aunque habían vuelto a juntarse, todo se dio de modo distinto. Se acercó poco a poco. Primero, sentándose junto a él durante las comidas. Luego, a su lado en clases. Finalmente, acompañándolo en la sala común, frente a la chimenea; usualmente, en silencio; rara vez, él hablando y Theo escuchando, o él preguntando y Theo respondiendo. Eventualmente, dejó que lo acompañara a la biblioteca. Mientras Theo leía o estudiaba, Blaise aprovechaba de terminar sus deberes atrasados. Y luego de demasiado tiempo para el gusto de Blaise, volvieron una costumbre jugar Snap Explosivo durante las noches (algunas, también bebiendo), protegidos por las cortinas de su cama o de la cama de Theo.

Para todo pidió su permiso, a pesar de que era más propio de él llegar y unirse o simplemente imponer una actividad. En un caso normal, en vez de preguntarle a Theo, se hubiera levantado sin más y lo hubiera seguido hacia donde fuera que iba a correr.

Pero no quería espantarlo de nuevo. No otra vez.

—Claro.

Luego de vestir su equipo de quidditch, lo siguió en silencio. Theo lo guio hasta los jardines del colegio en dirección al lago. Se respiraba mucha paz. El sol aún no salía y el cielo era de un color azul oscuro; las lechuzas volaban hacia la torre para descansar; el viento mecía suavemente las ramas de los árboles del Bosque Prohibido; y, aunque la nieve se había derretido indicando el fin definitivo del invierno, hacía frío.

Cuando llegaron al borde del lago, sin decir nada, Theo echó a correr. Blaise, algo contrariado, lo imitó. Y aunque se moría de ganas por igualar su ritmo, le resultó imposible. No estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de ejercicios.

No supo cuántas vueltas dieron. Sólo sabía que, cuando Theo se detuvo, había pasado mucho tiempo y que él estaba muy cansado. Theo empezó a hacer ejercicios de estiramiento, dándole la espalda al lago, y Blaise, sintiendo una punzada en su costado izquierdo, se dejó caer de espaldas en el pasto a su lado.

Fue como una visión al Olimpo.

Los primeros rayos del sol aparecieron justo cuando Theo, de pie junto a sus pies, se quitaba la sudadera, pasando a levantar su camiseta. Blaise ni siquiera intentó detener sus ojos.

No tenía los músculos abdominales muy definidos, pero estaba... muy bien.

¿Bien? Un calor que nada tenía que ver con el sol saliendo se extendió por todo su cuerpo.

Recordando cómo lo conoció, siendo un chico enclenque, le asombró lo benefactora que la pubertad había sido con él. Notó lo alto que estaba y se le ocurrió que, quizás, contra todo pronóstico, ahora era el más alto de su generación en Slytherin. Y aunque los tiempos eran oscuros y descansar o dormir no eran tareas fáciles de llevar a cabo, no se veía demacrado ni enfermo. Se veía… bien, muy bien, incluso para sus altos estándares.

Miró la piel de su torso, cintura y el comienzo de sus caderas, donde un poco de vello se asomaba en el inicio de la V que formaban sus huesos y músculos abdominales oblicuos. Miró hasta que su camiseta volvió a su lugar. Embobado, observó cómo el chico dejaba caer, con un movimiento elegante, su sudadera al suelo y cómo luego se echaba para atrás su cabello castaño.

Era un castaño especial, medio cobrizo. Y lo tenía más largo de lo que habitualmente se veía en otros chicos. Y con suaves ondas.

Y sus brazos no eran delgados.

Y sus manos eran grandes.

Y sus dedos eran largos.

Y su perfil era perfecto.

Blaise nunca lo negaría: él se sabía muy superficial. Por eso, pensó, era raro que no se hubiese fijado en esos detalles de Theo con anterioridad. Había estado tan enfocado en el cerebro del chico, en su persona, que, sorprendentemente, no se había fijado en su cuerpo. Apenas sus ojos, sus increíbles ojos azules, habían capturado su atención.

Y cayó en la cuenta de que nunca lo había visto desnudo. Jamás, en sus casi siete años compartiendo habitación, lo había visto vestirse o desvestirse.

Pero al fin lo había hecho. Más o menos. Más menos que más. Una camiseta mojada y pegada a su piel por el sudor hizo que su imaginación volara y quisiera saber cómo era el resto de él.

Se autoconvenció de que esa no era la única razón por la que siguió acompañándolo a correr de vez en cuando, incluso odiando correr.

* * *

**_(abril)_ **

Se sentía un poco imbécil. No, inmaduro. Como si no tuviera diecisiete años, sino doce otra vez. Como la primera vez que alguien se le insinuó y él no supo cómo reaccionar. Como la primera vez que alguien le confesó que le gustaba. La primera vez que lo intentaron besar. La primera vez que él quiso actuar.

Era absurdo. Blaise estaba seguro de que Theo gustaba de él. Todas las señales estaban ahí. A veces, se preguntaba si al chico no le importaba ocultarlo o si simplemente no sabía hacerlo. Resultaba demasiado evidente. Bueno, evidente para él. Ni siquiera necesitaba ponerlo a prueba.

Aunque eso no lo detenía de ponerlo a prueba.

—¿Qué crees que deba hacer con Astoria? —le preguntó una tarde, atento a sus expresiones.

Los celos en sus ojos eran incuestionables.

—Disculparte —le escupió sin mirarlo y sin dejar de leer.

La única diferencia con todas las otras veces cuando supo que alguien gustaba de él y él estuvo igualmente interesado era que nunca se había sentido… igual.

Por un lado, se sentía extremadamente torpe y nervioso. Tímido, incluso. Temía dar un paso en falso y espantarlo. Le asustaba la posibilidad de haberlo interpretado mal, como si no fuera obvio que le gustara. Y le irritaba verlo hablar con otras personas (cosa nada común) como si fuera a dejarlo por alguien más.

Pero, por otro, de sólo pensar en su voz grave, en su risa poco frecuente, en sus conversaciones (tanto en las triviales como en las «profundas», pero sobre todo en las «profundas»), en su olor embriagador o en sus ojos azules, se le ponía la piel de gallina. Cada vez que se le acercaba mucho o que lo tocaba, algo que ocurría menos seguido de lo que le gustaría, olvidaba cómo respirar. Y su corazón latía tan rápido que muchas veces llegó a creer que él lo escucharía. Podía pasar horas tendido en su cama, soñando despierto con él, a veces complaciéndose a sí mismo, consciente de que Theo se encontraba apenas unos metros más allá, probablemente también acostado en su cama.

En más de una ocasión, se vio tentado en besarlo. Durante sus partidas de Snap, la idea de inclinarse un poco más era tan fuerte que sus manos temblaban. O cuando le hablaba de libros frente a la chimenea, imaginarse descendiendo del apoyabrazos del sillón y dejándose caer en su regazo para rodearle el cuello con los brazos provocaba hormigueos en su estómago. O cuando salían a correr y se sentaban frente al lago a descansar, uno al lado del otro, con los hombros tocándose, contenía el impulso de tirarlo sobre el pasto y volverse él la causa de su respiración agitada.

O como en ese mismo momento, una noche más en la biblioteca. La luz de las velas, que poco podía contra la oscuridad, producía destellos rojizos en su cabello, hacía brillar su piel y se reflejaba en sus ojos y en sus labios.

Sólo tenía que quitarle el endemoniado libro y besarlo. No era difícil. Lo había hecho miles de veces. Seguro le devolvería el beso, ¿no? Claro que sí. Pero, ¿y si no? No quería que volviera a alejarse. Sin embargo, si nunca lo intentaba, nunca sabría si...

¿Era un mal momento?

—Theodore Nott.

Ambos levantaron la cabeza. Severus Snape los miraba con frialdad. Blaise tragó, temiendo lo peor.

—¿Sí, señor?

—Tu padre está aquí. Sígueme.

El hombre se giró y caminó hacia la salida de la biblioteca, su túnica negra ondeando detrás de él. Theo se paralizó un momento, observando casi con terror al director alejarse. Luego, con un solo movimiento de varita, metió todas sus cosas en su mochila y se la colgó en el hombro.

—No me esperes —dijo, antes de levantarse y seguir a Snape.

Pero no había forma de que Blaise no esperara impaciente su regreso, aunque tardara cien años en volver.

* * *

—Mierda —gruñó Theo.

Blaise parpadeó y se detuvo.

—Lo siento.

—No, está bien —dijo Theo, cerrando los ojos con fuerza—, sólo arde como el infierno.

Lo miró preocupado. ¿Lo estaba haciendo mal? Él nunca había tenido que cuidar de nadie. Curar a nadie, para ser precisos. Era una sensación extraña. No se sentía mal, pero tampoco bien.

—¿Sigo?

—No. —Lo vio apretar los dientes mientras se levantaba del borde de la mesa—. Puedo hacerlo yo. Siempre lo hago.

«Siempre», repitió Blaise en su cabeza. ¿Cuántas veces había ocurrido? A juzgar por las cicatrices en su cuerpo, muchas.

Apartando ese pensamiento, lo sujetó rápidamente por el hombro sano, sentándolo otra vez. Volvió a acercar el paño bañado en esencia de díctamo a sus heridas. Lo sintió tiritar, pero no lo detuvo ni lo alejó.

Blaise no podía dejarlo así, no luego de verlo. Tampoco podía permitirle que hiciera como si nada hubiera sucedido, ni consentirle esconder esos vestigios de violencia con capas de ropa. Si Nott no quería que Pomfrey lo curara, entonces iba a hacerlo él mismo, aunque no supiera cómo hacerlo.

— _Tergeo_.

La sangre se limpió. Sin embargo, como las heridas, aunque ahora desinfectadas y sin moretones, continuaban abiertas, ésta volvió a chorrear y manchó nuevamente sus ropas y sus manos.

—Theo, no sé cómo detener esto. —Su voz tembló ligeramente.

—Está bien, no importa, puedo hacerlo yo.

—Theo —insistió, enterrando aún más sus dedos en su hombro sano por si pensaba levantarse otra vez.

Su piel estaba tan pálida... Ya de por sí era increíblemente blanca en contraste con la suya. Pero, ahora, por la pérdida de sangre, estaba casi blanca.

Lo escuchó soltar un suspiro.

—¿Están limpias?

—Sí.

—Hay que cerrarlas. _Vulnera sanentur_.

Blaise sintió que se le iba el aire.

—¿Esto es por un _Sectumsempra_? —preguntó asustado.

El chico negó con la cabeza.

—Me estaría muriendo si lo fuera. Ese hechizo se utiliza para cerrar muchas heridas.

Contuvo una expresión de alivio.

—¿Y cómo lo hago? ¿Cuál es el movimiento?

Theo tomó su varita y le enseñó. Imitándolo, Blaise recitó el hechizo sobre sus heridas. Para su sorpresa, éstas se cerraron inmediatamente y la hemorragia se detuvo.

—¡Genial! Creo que…

—Gracias —lo cortó Theo, soltándose de su agarre y apartándose para tomar su camisa, la que estaba tirada en el centro de la mesa en la que se encontraban sentados.

Blaise frunció el ceño, molesto. Quiso responderle algo. Desde que se encontraron en los pasillos, donde lo había estado buscando después de pasar muchas horas sentado en su cama esperándolo, advirtió que Theo intentaba alejarlo otra vez.

¿Acaso podía culparlo por preocuparse? ¿Cómo esperaba que no intentara nada al verlo con su ropa manchada de sangre y escucharlo quejarse con cada paso que alcanzó a dar frente a él? Con suerte llegaron a las cocinas, el lugar más cercano en ese momento, por lo débil que se había encontrado Theo. En su carrera hasta la enfermería, Blaise agradeció haber corrido con él durante muchas mañanas: llegó justo a tiempo con lo necesario para curarlo antes de que el chico perdiera el conocimiento.

Quiso decirle algo. Sabía por qué estaba comportándose así y quería decirle que era un idiota.

Pero, de pronto, viéndolo pasar sus brazos desnudos por las mangas de la camisa escolar, cayó en la cuenta de que sus manos habían tocado su piel. Directamente, sin tela de por medio. Él, con sus manos, había recorrido la piel de uno de sus hombros, de su brazo y de gran parte de su espalda. La sangre y la gravedad de las lesiones lo habían distraído. Por eso, una vez que ambas cosas desaparecieron, sus dedos le empezaron a cosquillear y sus mejillas se calentaron. Y partes de su cuerpo se despertaron.

Por suerte, la iluminación de las cocinas era escasa a esas altas horas de la noche. Lo observó abotonarse la camisa. Parecía nervioso. Algunos botones le costaban.

Entonces, se le fue la molestia y se le ocurrió una idea.

—Podríamos aprovechar para tomar algo.

Las manos de Theo se interrumpieron y levantó la vista.

—¿Tomar algo? —dijo. Blaise asintió—. ¿Cómo qué?

—Veamos que tienen los elfos para ofrecernos —respondió con una sonrisa, poniéndose de pie. Caminó hacia los enormes aparadores, donde se guardaban todo tipo de cosas, desde cubiertos hasta verduras. Mientras inspeccionaba todos los muebles y abría todas las puertitas, escuchó los pasos de Theodore a sus espaldas. De reojo, con pesar, advirtió que ya estaba vestido—. Ajá, justo lo que estaba buscando.

Se movió a un lado y le mostró al chico un espacio lleno de licores, la mayoría para cocinar. Theo lo miró con escepticismo y el ceño levemente fruncido.

—¿Y si los Carrows se enteran?

—¿De qué? ¿De que nos bebimos un… —sacó una botella y sonrió ampliamente— delicioso whiskey de fuego añejado en roble? Ni se darán cuenta.

Sacó dos vasos pequeños y chatos de un estante y volvió, con ellos y la botella en mano, a la mesa en la que habían estado antes. Luego de un titubeo, Theo resopló y lo siguió. Blaise esperó a que se sentara a su lado para entregarle uno de los vasos con whiskey servido.

Alzó la mano con la que sujetaba su bebida y Theo lo imitó.

—¿Por qué brindamos?

—Por el insólito comienzo de mi carrera como sanador —dijo Blaise, guiñándole un ojo.

Theo bufó con burla y chocó con un tintineo los vasos. Ambos se tomaron el whiskey al seco. Blaise cerró los ojos por la sensación de ardor en su garganta. Odiaba y amaba el alcohol a partes iguales. Era una mierda asquerosa, pero resultaba útil. Bueno, a veces. Puede ayudarte a hacer cosas que uno ansía llevar a cabo sobrio. Y él necesitaba un poco de ese coraje. Y también esperaba que le soltara la lengua a Theo.

Después de un segundo trago al seco, observando el vaso vacío en sus manos, se atrevió a hablar.

—No tienes que sentir vergüenza.

De reojo, lo vio girarse hacia él.

—¿Qué?

Blaise le devolvió la mirada. Se concentró en sus ojos. Eran azules, muy azules. Más azules que el azul del cielo en verano. Un poco más intenso. Un poco más azul.

—Que no tienes que sentir vergüenza por necesitar ayuda. No conmigo. —Observó cómo su manzana de Adán subía y bajaba al tiempo que tragaba—. ¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste? ¿Hace unos meses, cuando Astoria me dejó? ¿Eso de que no puedo parar de tener miles de relaciones sin compromiso, que mi «falta de afecto» me ha hecho buscarlo mal en otros? ¿Lo de llenar vacío con más vacío y que las cosas no funcionan así? —Theo lo miraba en silencio. Se sirvió más whiskey y tomó un sorbo antes de seguir—. Tenías razón. Tienes razón. Como el jodido genio que eres, siempre tienes razón. Pero parece que sólo puedes analizar así a los demás y no a ti mismo, así que déjame decirte qué te pasa a ti.

Era culpa de él. Por su culpa tenía tanto miedo y había sido tan torpe, tan indeciso. Como nunca con nadie, se había abierto a él, le había contado -y estaba dispuesto a contarle- todo. Todo, lo que quisiera saber, cualquier cosa. Pero Theo no lo había hecho. Nunca le decía nada. Nunca le pedía nada. Sentía como si estuvieran a muchos kilómetros de distancia, o como si hubiera una muralla invisible y gruesa separándolos. Una muralla que a veces lograba agrietar, pero que Theo se empeñaba en volver a reconstruir.

Blaise estaba decidido a tirarla abajo de una buena vez.

Sin quitarle los ojos de encima, dejó el vaso vacío a un lado y se inclinó hacia el chico, quien lo miraba impasible y quieto.

Lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que Theo sentía todo menos indiferencia.

—No tengo idea qué pasó con tu madre y tengo pocas ideas, aunque ninguna buena, de tu relación con tu padre. Pero estoy seguro de que tampoco sabes querer de verdad. Como a mí, nunca te enseñaron. O te enseñaron mal. A ambos nos «faltó afecto». Pero tú ni lo intentas. Estás solo y no te gusta estarlo, pero estás tan asustado al mismo tiempo de… no sé, de que te pillen desprevenido o de que te hagan daño quizás, que no permites que nadie se te acerque. Prefieres quedarte sólo, fingir que no te importa, fingir que nada te afecta. Y cuando alguien se te acerca y te das cuenta de que te ha tocado una fibra, lo alejas. O lo mantienes a raya, como a mí. No permites que se involucre en tu vida, que sepa más de ti o de tus problemas. Vendes una imagen de persona imperturbable y crees que todos se la creen, pero yo no me la creo, Theo, sé que es pura mierda. Y es por ella que has estado solo todos estos años. Y lo peor de todo es que tú lo has elegido. No sólo no sabes querer, es que no te sabes querer ni a ti mismo. Te avergüenza admitir que quieres compañía real. Que la necesitas. Y la necesitas, Nott, incluso más que yo. Así que te lo digo de nuevo: no te avergüences, no conmigo. No eres débil ni una vergüenza por necesitar apoyarte en alguien o te ayuden a cargar con tus problemas. No tienes por qué hacerlo todo solo. Y puedes confiar en mí. Espero que sepas que siempre puedes contar conmigo. Que puedes confiar en mí como yo lo hago en ti. Que conmigo no tienes que fingir.

Sí, sus ojos eran un azul impresionante.

—Yo...

Y su aliento cálido fue la señal que Blaise necesitaba para saber que él había respondido. Miró brevemente su boca y regresó a sus ojos.

—¿Qué pasó con tu padre?

La mandíbula de Theo se tensó. Él lo miró con más determinación. Dudaba de que alguien lo hubiera dejado sin palabras antes. ¿Se sentía orgulloso por eso?

Sí.

—Quiere que siga sus pasos —musitó al fin.

—Pensé que era una elección.

Theo soltó un resoplido.

—Entonces eres un imbécil, ¿piensas que Draco tuvo elección?

—¿No la tuvo?

El joven negó con la cabeza.

—Lo hubieran chantajeado, o incluso matado, si hubiera dicho que no. Él siempre ha sido un imbécil, pero al menos su imbecilidad lo salvó. Ahora está tranquilo y mimado en su mansión.

—Pero tú no quieres —dijo Blaise, acercándose aún más y apoyando su mano sobre la de Theo—. No quieres seguir sus pasos, ¿no?

—No.

—¿Por qué?

Necesitaba que le respondiera para confirmar sus sospechas, sus teorías. Necesitaba que alguien más lo apoyara y acompañara en sus dudas, alguien que le ayudara a resolverlas. Con Astoria nunca habló de los problemas que veía en la supremacía de sangre o en las malditas tradiciones de los sangre pura. Nunca sintió la confianza suficiente. Bueno, realmente, con ningún Slytherin la había sentido. Seguramente, Astoria respondería algo neutral o intentaría desviar el tema. Daphne era harina del mismo costal, mientras que Pansy un caso perdido. Vince y Greg, las marionetas de Draco, no tenían el cerebro suficiente para pensar por ellos mismos. Y el propio cerebro de Draco estaba demasiado lavado para tener sus propias ideas, ajenas a las de Lucius. Pero Nott… Nott era inteligente. Era brillante. Era un genio. Blaise nunca se había encontrado a sí mismo admirando tanto a alguien. Su admiración era tan grande que sentía que había disminuido su vanidad. Desde que lo había conocido, desde que lo conoció de verdad, se sentía distinto.

Nunca se había sentido igual. Nunca había conocido a alguien en quien verdaderamente confiar, con quien podía tener una conversación real.

Y si Nott creía que todo era una puta mierda, que esa insistencia en la pureza de sangre sólo era una asquerosa excusa que algunos usaban para enemistar a los magos y alcanzar más poder a través de la división… si Theo creía eso, entonces él... él…

Entonces, él no estaría solo. Entonces, juntos podrían luchar contra los que habían contaminado su mundo.

—Mi padre mató a mi madre, Zabini. Yo la vi morir —dijo mirando sus manos ahora entrelazadas—. Y ni siquiera fue por una maldición asesina. La había maltratado tantos años que fue la acumulación de heridas y torturas lo que la terminó matando. Sólo necesitó un Cruciatus más y… —Cerró un instante los ojos, tragando. Blaise le dio un apretón a su mano—. Nunca la amó. Se casó con ella porque necesitaba un heredero para preservar el apellido y fue su única alternativa. Pero ni con eso se contentó. Aunque ambos eran demasiado mayores para tener un hijo, aunque fuera casi un milagro que yo naciera, no fue suficiente. Nací demasiado débil, demasiado enfermo para su gusto. Le echó la culpa. Quiso «fortalecerme» usando magia oscura, pero ella se interpuso y me protegió… —Su voz se cortó un segundo, pero se recompuso sorprendentemente rápido y siguió—: Entonces, mi madre comenzó a dudar del Señor Oscuro y de los ideales de sangre pura, especialmente desde que le conté que me gustaba un compañero. Se dio cuenta que todo eso era muy dañino para ella y para mí, de que, en realidad, todo era una locura. Y mi padre perdió la cabeza cuando se enteró de sus dudas y de mis… gustos. Siempre fuimos una desgracia para él, una vergüenza, pero eso fue el colmo. Desde que murió mi madre, al no haber alguien que se lo niegue, se ha encargado de «fortalecerme y encauzarme en la dirección correcta», siempre usando maldiciones.

—No creerás que por tu culpa ella…

—No —lo cortó Theo—. Lo pensé mucho tiempo, pero ya no.

Blaise asintió aliviado.

—¿Por eso dudaste a principio de año? ¿Por tu madre?

—No lo sé… creo que sí —suspiró—. Ella tenía razón. Están locos, Zabini, todos están jodidamente locos. Todo es una absoluta locura. Y se está saliendo de control otra vez. Es cierto que los muggles no son tan poderosos como los magos, que nosotros podemos hacer todo lo que ellos hacen, pero ellos no todo lo que nosotros. El problema es que eso no significa que seamos mejores o superiores, que podamos dominarlos y aprovecharnos de ellos, significa que…

—…que tenemos una responsabilidad con ellos —terminó Blaise.

Theo, impresionado, asintió.

—Sí.

—Entonces, ¿qué vamos a hacer? —se escuchó preguntar.

Theo frunció el ceño, confundido.

—¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Hacer con qué?

—Bueno… —Blaise titubeó—, hay una guerra ahora mismo, ¿no? ¿Qué vamos a hacer? —preguntó nervioso—. ¿Fingir que estamos de acuerdo con los mortífagos y seguir haciendo lo que nos pidan para aparentar que somos uno de ellos? ¿Vamos a seguir actuando para hacerles creer que pensamos igual?

Aún con el ceño fruncido, Theo dijo perplejo:

—¿Qué otra cosa podríamos hacer?

—No lo sé, algo —soltó temblorosamente Blaise. Miró sus manos entrelazadas, consciente de la calidez de la piel de Theo contra la suya—. Nunca me hizo sentido la superioridad mágica, ¿sabes? Quizás fue por rebeldía; mi madre insistió… insiste mucho en eso. Además, casi desde que tengo memoria he admirado a los muggles por las cosas que pueden hacer y… me parecía absurdo creer que los magos estaban por sobre ellos. —Entrecerró los ojos y tragó—. Pero me guardé todas mis dudas porque sabía que nadie de nuestro círculo las aceptaría. Creí que si las ignoraba y sólo hacía y decía lo que el resto, podría tener un buen espacio en la sociedad, ser popular. Pensaba que eso me iba a hacer feliz. —Levantó la mirada. Theo apenas se había movido, pero sus ojos brillaban—. Estaba equivocado, obviamente. No creo que el lujo o la comodidad o el poder hagan feliz a nadie. No si… no si uno no es… —balbuceó, sin saber qué palabra buscaba.

—¿Auténtico? —aventuró Theo, bajando otra vez la mirada a sus manos—. O consecuente con lo que piensa.

—Sí, eso, y estoy harto —dijo Blaise, de pronto sintiéndose más animado—. Theo, nunca he tomado una decisión de verdad en mi vida porque preferí seguir la corriente. Y eso que me dijiste una vez sobre la soledad —siguió—, eso de que no es sólo algo físico… es cierto. He estado solo porque no había encontrado a nadie que tuviera mis mismas dudas, que pensara como yo. Y por eso nunca hice nada y sólo me dejé llevar.

—¿Y ahora? —susurró Theo, todavía sin mirarlo.

—Me abriste los ojos —respondió enseguida—. Todo este tiempo, he necesitado a alguien; alguien que esté de mi lado, que me ayude a aclarar mis inquietudes. Necesitaba a alguien en quien confiar para atreverme a dejar de fingir y… hacer algo.

Blaise le dio otro apretón a su mano y Theo alzó la vista. Sus rostros estaban muy cerca. Podía sentir su aliento acariciando su piel, su olor colándose por su nariz, su suave y cálida piel contra su mano. Y pudo ver mejor sus ojos. Se dio cuenta que no sólo eran azules.

Eran hermosos.

—Y estoy seguro de que tú también lo necesitas.

—¿Necesito? —murmuró Theo, confundido.

—Sí, necesitas a alguien que esté a tu lado, que te acompañe a resistir, que piense como tú, que te cure las jodidas heridas que te deja el desgraciado de tu padre, que te defienda de él —dijo con ímpetu—. Alguien en quien confiar.

Lo oyó tomar un respiro hondo. Como si estuviera sin aire. Como si el aire estuviera pesado.

Y lo estaba.

—Dímelo —pidió, inclinándose un poco más a él—. Dime que lo necesitas.

—Blaise, yo…

—Dímelo, Theo —insistió con un dejo de desesperación—. Por favor.

Estaba seguro. No lo conocía hace mucho, pero lo conocía lo suficiente. Miró más profundamente sus oceánicos ojos, apretando su mano.

—Dímelo.

—Te necesito.

Su corazón dio un vuelco.

—Otra vez.

—Te necesito, Blaise. Te quiero.

No alcanzó a reaccionar. Theo lo sujetó de la nuca y terminó de acortar los milímetros que los separaban. Hasta que no hubo aire entre ellos. Hasta que no hubo vacío.

Sus labios, finos y delgados en comparación a los suyos, permanecieron presionados a su boca unos segundos, los suficientes para que Blaise se recuperara de la impresión. Soltó mano, y se abrazó a su cuello, como había soñado tantas veces, profundizando el beso. Sabía a whiskey, pero seguía oliendo a pergamino, naranja y madera. Para su gusto, Theo le correspondió con igual entusiasmo. Y sus manos… sus manos lo sujetaron con fuerza. Lo estrujaron. Lo levantaron. Y quedaron tendidos sobre la mesa.

Lo último que pensó fue que él también lo quería. Y que debía decírselo.

Luego, su cerebro dejó de funcionar.

* * *

**_(2 de mayo)_ **

Cuando lo vio a lo lejos, no dudó ni un instante.

De algo tenía que servir haber practicado tantas veces las maldiciones imperdonables, pensó con ironía, aunque nunca había usado esa en particular con un ser humano.

Se acercó sigilosamente, entre escombros, cuerpos inmóviles y ceniza y humo en el aire, esquivando hechizos y maldiciones.

Cuando estuvo a un metro de distancia y el hombre mayor se giró hacia él, lo apuntó con la varita.

En sólo dos días había acumulado suficiente odio para hacerlo con la potencia necesaria.

La luz verde golpeó de lleno su pecho.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Un comentario? Sólo falta un capítulo :3


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo tiene spoilers de los capítulos cuatro y seis de Superficial Love.

_Oh, why'd you have to be so cute?_   
_It's impossible to ignore you, ah_   
_Why must you make me laugh so much?_   
_It's bad enough we get along so well_

- _goodnight n go_ , Ariana Grande

**1998**

**_(junio)_ **

Theo le pidió que lo acompañara a reencontrarse con su abuela materna, con quien había retomado contacto por cartas justo después del fin de la guerra. Viajaron con un traslador autorizado por el Ministerio hasta un hermoso campo verde. Al llegar, y luego de admirar el lugar, caminaron hacia la humilde casa que había en medio del terreno, donde una mujer muy anciana, de rostro bondadoso, los esperaba.

Theo y la mujer se dieron el abrazo más afectuoso que Blaise jamás había visto.

Al separarse, Theo lo señaló.

—Él es Blaise Zabini, un amigo de Hogwarts.

—Eleanor Shafiq —se presentó ella, estrechándole la mano—. Es un placer conocerte, Blaise.

—El placer es mío, _nonna_ —respondió sonriendo.

Entendió, escuchando sus conversaciones durante el primer día de su estadía ahí, que no se habían visto desde la muerte de la madre de Theo, hacía seis años. Su padre había cortado lazos con todo ese lado de la familia y les prohibió que intentaran contactarse con él o su hijo. Eleanor le aseguró a Theo que no hizo caso a la prohibición de su padre, pero, al parecer, ninguna de las cartas que le había escrito llegaron a sus manos. Ni siquiera la que le avisaba de la muerte de su abuelo.

También entendió que, con su padre muerto, Theo pasaba a ser el dueño de la fortuna Nott y de unos terrenos al sureste de Inglaterra, donde estaba su mansión.

Aun así, Theo aceptó la invitación de su abuela de vivir con ella una vez que tuviera todos los asuntos legales finiquitados.

Esa noche, con las velas apagadas y cada uno acostado en una de las dos camas que Eleanor había preparado, Blaise no se pudo contener.

—¿Un amigo de Hogwarts? —dijo sonriendo hacia el techo.

A pesar de que no lo podía ver, sabía que Theo oiría su sonrisa. Y el resoplido que soltó el chico se lo confirmó.

—¿Qué querías que le dijera?

—Ah, no lo sé, ¿somos amigos? —preguntó burlón.

—Zabini…

—¿A ella le molestaría que fuéramos más que amigos? Lo puedo entender —dijo rápidamente, sin enfado—. ¿Es sangre pura, no?

—¿Qué? ¡No! Quiero decir, sí, es sangre pura, pero no creo que le fuera a molestar.

Giró el rostro hacia él y pudo distinguir su silueta en la oscuridad. Estaba boca arriba.

—¿Entonces?

—¿Entonces qué? 

—¿Por qué le dijiste que somos amigos?

—¿No lo somos?

—Yo no me acuesto con mis amigos.

—Pero te has acostado con muchas personas.

Frunció el ceño. Iba a responderle que no estaba arrepentido de nada cuando Theo volvió a hablar.

—Te he visto. Todos estos años. Vi cómo chicos y chicas se fijaron en ti, y cómo los pocos que lograron llamar tu atención terminaron con el corazón roto. Y sé que no es tu culpa. —La silueta de Theo se movió y Blaise supo que se había girado hacia él—. O quiero creer que no lo haces con esa intención. Pero no quiero pasar por eso.

Blaise, luego de unos segundos de comprensión, suspiró aliviado.

—Está bien, ahora entiendo qué pasa.

Se levantó y caminó hacia la cama de Theo.

—¿Blaise? —dijo con voz confundida, mientras el aludido alzaba las sábanas y se acostaba a su lado.

Blaise se apoyó en su hombro derecho, enfrentando a Theo, quien no ocultaba su perplejidad. Desde más cerca, era más fácil interpretar sus expresiones pese a la oscuridad.

—¿Recuerdas el libro que me diste para Navidad? —preguntó en cuanto estuvo acomodado.

—¿Lo leíste? —preguntó asombrado.

—Claro, me obligaste —dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

—No lo hice.

—Sí lo hiciste.

—Era una broma.

—Tus bromas son una mierda. Da igual. El punto es que sugería algunos ejercicios para superar el miedo al compromiso. Uno decía que tenías que imaginarte cómo sería estar sin esa persona, cómo sería tu vida sin ella.

Blaise notó que Theo estaba conteniendo el aliento.

—¿Y?

Recordó que hacía meses había hecho ese ejercicio y se dio cuenta de que su conclusión, a pesar del tiempo, era la misma. Nunca había estado tan seguro respecto a algo. Con nadie antes le había siquiera interesado intentar nada más. Había sido divertido el comienzo, sólo eso.

Pero con Theo era distinto. Ni siquiera creía poder usar el adjetivo «divertido» para definir ninguna parte de su relación. Sólo se le ocurrían cosas como «real» y «por fin».

—Y no me gusta imaginar mi vida sin ti. 

Pasados unos instantes mirándose en silencio, Theo susurró:

—Zabini, yo sé que esto suena cliché, pero, en serio, no me prometas algo que no vas a cumplir.

—¿Sabes otra cosa que decía el libro sobre el miedo al compromiso? —siguió como si no hubiera hablado—. ¿Sobre las razones por las que uno tiene ese «miedo»? Decía que, generalmente, se debe a la sobre preocupación, como pensar más en lo que uno podría «perder» que en lo que podría «ganar» con la relación, o no querer «dar el siguiente paso» por miedo al cambio o por inmadurez.

—¿Inmadurez?

—Sí —dijo acercando su mano al pelo de Theo y jugando con uno de sus mechones desordenados—, como querer vivir en el «enamoramiento» por siempre. Ya sabes, para evitar tener responsabilidades o luchar por mantener la relación, esas cosas.

—¿Ese es tu caso?

—No en verdad. Nunca quise nada serio porque no sentía nada… serio. Simplemente, no quería nada más. Yo no le tenía miedo a nada. Es sólo que la simple idea del «siguiente paso» no existía para mí.

—Está… ¿bien? —dijo lentamente Theo, confundido.

—Lo que quiero decir es que… —detuvo su mano y la posó en la mejilla del chico— nunca había estado enamorado de nadie, Theo. Nunca, hasta que te conocí.

Luego de unos instantes, vio el contorno de sus labios estirarse en una pequeña sonrisa.

—¿Lo dices en serio?

—Completamente. De hecho, ni siquiera sabía lo que era estar enamorado hasta que me enamoré de ti.

—Blaise...

—¿Antes no dijiste que me habías visto? —preguntó Blaise sugerente, volviendo a jugar con su pelo—. ¿Que todos estos años has estado mirándome? ¿Cómo demonios no me di cuenta? ¿Y cómo demonios notaste que salí con chicos? Siempre fueron relaciones secretas.

—Fuiste el primero que me habló —respondió, encogiéndose de hombros nervioso—. El de los pocos que me dirigió la palabra alguna vez. Además, y esto es una estupidez, pero… sentía que, aunque no habláramos realmente, tú me entendías. Que, en el fondo, todo lo de ser sangre pura, como tener herederos puros para no perder las familias puras aunque eso suponga casarse con quienes no queramos, o seguir protocolos y establecer conexiones en el «círculo seguro» para mantener el estatus… no sé, presentía que todas esas cosas te parecían absurdas. O que no te importaban. —Luego, agregó—: Y supongo que nunca lo notaste porque estabas pendiente de otras personas.

Blaise no intentó contener su sonrisa.

—Pero —dijo acercándose más, acurrucándose a su lado— me viste. Y me espiaste. ¿Eres voyerista?

Theo soltó una risa.

—Salazar, no debí haber dicho eso. Pero sí, te vi. Y si soy totalmente honesto contigo, es difícil no verte.

—¿En serio? —exclamó entusiasmado—. ¿Por qué?

—Sabes por qué —dijo Theo con aburrimiento.

—Dilo.

—Buenas noches, Blaise —se despidió, dándole la espalda.

—¡Theo!

—Duerme.

—Espera, una cosa más —pidió, asomándose sobre su hombro.

—¿Qué?

—¿Te gustaría intentar ser más que amigos? Sería mi primera vez —agregó burlón.

Volvió el rostro hacia él. El movimiento hizo que la punta de sus narices se rozasen, pero ninguno se inmutó.

—Sabes que sí —susurró.

—Y…

—¿Y tú?

Luego de un momento en silencio, Blaise soltó un respiro y sonrió.

—Por supuesto que sí.

Sus azules ojos brillando de emoción se le hicieron aún más irresistibles. Acortando las distancias, alcanzó sus labios y lo besó tiernamente.

—Vas a tener que decirle a tu abuela que le mentiste —dijo contra sus labios.

Theo, sorprendiéndolo, se giró y lo abrazó.

* * *

**_(septiembre)_ **

—¿Podemos hablar?

No se merecía la suave mirada de ella. Había sido un imbécil. Su arrepentimiento no era suficiente para ser perdonado. Además, había tardado demasiado en pedir perdón.

Empero, ella era muy noble.

—Sí, por supuesto. Entra.

Theo había insistido en que no debía dejar las cosas así, menos si iban a volver a Hogwarts para repetir su último año. Quizás nunca serían amigos, pero podía intentar que no lo odiara tanto.

—Tory, lo siento, de verdad —dijo en cuanto cerró la puerta del compartimento—. Ni siquiera te lo digo para que me perdones. Sólo quiero que sepas que tienes razón: fui un imbécil, nunca debí tratarte como te traté ni darte ilusiones, y jamás, jamás merecí que te gustara. En serio espero que tus estándares hayan aumentado y nunca te enamores de otro imbécil como yo.

Se rio suavemente. Ella era tan elegante. Era una lástima que no le gustara más que como una compañía. Se verían muy bien juntos.

—¿Qué hizo Theodore contigo?

Se encogió de hombros.

—¿Mejorarme?

Astoria sonrió y lo abrazó.

—No tienes que pedirme perdón. —Su voz sonó amortiguada contra su hombro—. Estaba celosa. Ya había notado como ustedes se miraban y me enojó que… bueno, que no te hubieras enamorado de mí. —Lo tomó cariñosamente de los hombros y lo alejó—. Y no me ilusionaste, yo sabía qué tipo de… ¿amante eras?

Blaise se rio.

—Supongo que es la mejor palabra.

—Sí… En fin, mi enojo fue más por celos y orgullo, no me heriste realmente.

—Me alegra saberlo.

—Así que... —comenzó la chica con una sonrisa—, tú y Theo, ¿están juntos ahora? ¿Es oficial?

—Algo así. No es como que lo vayamos a mantener en secreto, pero Nott quiere ser discreto. Ya sabes cómo es el mundo. Y no quiere apresurarse. No confía tanto en mí todavía.

—Es comprensible.

—Supongo que sí —se rio.

—Pero me alegro de que estén juntos —dijo Astoria con sinceridad—. Yo lamento haberte ignorado todos estos meses. Soy un poco rencorosa.

—¿Un poco?

—No empieces que me enojo de nuevo.

Estiró el brazo y la abrazó de vuelta.

—¿Amigos? —preguntó contra su pelo.

—Amigos.

Al separarse, vieron, a través de la puerta de vidrio, a Theo con Lovegood hablando afuera del compartimiento.

—No me gusta eso —murmuró Blaise.

—Hay algunas cosas que no se pueden compartir sin terminar unidos —dijo Astoria con aire sabihondo—. Y lamento decirte que salvarse la vida mutuamente durante una batalla es una de ellas.

—Tory, no estás ayudando. Ve a interrumpirlos —dijo con falsa seriedad.

—Blaise, no seas ridículo.

—¡Theo, te necesito! —gritó dramáticamente Blaise, sacándole una risa a Astoria.

Tanto Luna como Theo se giraron hacia ellos. Ya vestían sus túnicas, y el chico llevaba una insignia de prefecto, lo que le hizo recordar que él tenía la de capitán del equipo de quidditch de Slytherin guardada en su baúl.

Era raro volver al colegio después de todo.

Theo hizo un gesto de que ya iba.

—No me lo van a quitar —susurró con firmeza Blaise para que Astoria lo escuchara.

—¡Por favor, Blaise! —se rio ella, golpeándolo con su ejemplar de _El Profeta_.

Entonces, vio en la portada del periódico una fotografía de Draco Malfoy con el titular « _Polémico regreso a clases de exmortífagos e hijos de mortífagos_ ».

—Vaya, ¿no lo encerraron? —preguntó Blaise con sorpresa.

—No, a ninguno de los Malfoy —dijo Astoria encogiéndose de hombros, también mirando la fotografía—. El trío dorado atestiguó a su favor.

—¿De verdad? —inquirió Blaise frunciendo el ceño, aún más sorprendido.

Ella asintió.

—Bueno, el año pasado fue bastante raro, este no puede serlo más, ¿verdad? —dijo con desinterés Blaise apartando la vista del periódico.

—Por supuesto que sí, ¿a qué debes esa imposibilidad? —dijo Theo, apareciendo de pronto a su lado y haciéndolo saltar del susto.

—Nott, no estás ayudando.

* * *

**_(noviembre)_ **

Theo casi siempre tenía razón. Y Blaise se obligaba a añadir el «casi» porque el mismo Theo le decía que no debía caer en «absolutismos», lo que sea que eso signifique.

Y como casi siempre tenía razón, tuvo razón respecto a que ese año podría ser muy extraño.

—¿ _El presente contrato regula la relación entre Hermione Jean Granger y Draco Lucius Malfoy_? Blablablá… ¿ _en la simulación de una pareja real frente a amigos y conocidos_? Blablablá… ¿ _sin amor de por medio_? ¿Qué es esto, Draco?

—Evidentemente es un contrato, Blaise, ¿que no sabes leer? —escupió el chico.

Draco estaba muy borracho. Y con su túnica chamuscada por culpa de… ¿habían sido unos Hufflepuff?, se veía muy distinto a lo que estaba acostumbrado. Además, sentado desordenadamente en el suelo de las cocinas con un vaso de whiskey vacío en la mano y mirando confundido el techo, ya no tenía el porte orgulloso que tanto detestaba Blaise.

Probablemente lo detestaba porque él mismo tenía ese porte a veces.

Pero, como también estaba borracho, no tenía ganas de pensar en eso.

—¿Y por qué harías un contrato con Granger? —preguntó.

—Para limpiar mi imagen —dijo distraído.

—¿Tu imagen? —repitió Blaise.

—Además… —musitó Draco con los ojos cerrados— ella besa increíble.

Theo y Blaise intercambiaron miradas.

—Entonces, ¿por qué fingir tener una relación? —dijo Theo.

Draco abrió los ojos y lo miró como si se diera cuenta recién de que estaba acompañado.

—Porque no me gusta —aseguró.

Luego, volvió a cerrar los ojos y cayó hacia atrás. Su vaso golpeó el suelo, sin romperse, y se quedó tumbado en el piso, inmóvil.

—Zabini, te pasaste con el whiskey, lo mataste.

—Misión cumplida —dijo él, terminándose lo que le quedaba en el vaso.

—Vamos a tener que ayudarlo ahora —dijo Theo, mirando a Malfoy con preocupación.

—¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Porque se murió?

—No, por lo de Granger.

—¿Por qué lo ayudaríamos?

—Estaba equivocado, ¿recuerdas? Creí que se había salvado el pellejo aceptando ser mortífago, que él estaba de acuerdo con todo eso y que se encontraba sano y salvo en su mansión. Un poco imbécil de mi parte, la verdad.

—¿Pero acaso no eligió él mismo ser mortífago?

—No creo, no realmente. Quizás le gustó la idea al principio, pero es obvio que luego actuó obligado. ¿Te acuerdas cómo lucía en sexto? —Blaise, luego de unos segundos, asintió. Recordaba lo enfermo que se había visto Malfoy—. Estoy seguro de que fue puro chantaje. Escuché a mi padre hablar de Lucius. Por lo que entendí, falló en una misión que le costó la tortura de muchos. Lo de sexto año con Draco fue la venganza del Señor Tenebroso. No sé cómo no se me ocurrió antes.

—Entonces… ¿crees que ha cambiado?, ¿crees que ya no piensa como Lucius?

—No lo sé, pero, si no, ¿cómo podría aceptar tener una relación, aunque sea fingida, con la sangre sucia?

Miró al chico en el piso. Se le ocurrió que estaba solo e intuyó que Theo trataba de decirle eso: que Draco _necesitaba_ a alguien que estuviera a su lado, que lo defendiera; que Draco necesitaba a alguien como ellos una vez lo necesitaron. Y, para su molestia, lo entendía. Habían visto mil veces lo mal que lo trataban los demás alumnos, por no mencionar a los Hufflepuff que hace sólo unas horas habían cruzado la línea y podría haber salido herido.

Aunque comprendía el rencor de los Hufflepuff y de los que sufrieron a causa de los mortífagos, comprendía más el deseo de Draco por limpiar su imagen.

Empero…

—Él no me agrada —dijo infantilmente.

—Lo sé, pero deberíamos darle una oportunidad. Luna también lo cree.

Blaise resopló.

—¿Lovegood de nuevo? —preguntó con fingido fastidio.

—Zabini.

—No, en serio, ¿acaso te gusta?, ¿acaso te _ama bien_?

Theo se atragantó con su bebida. Blaise tardó en notar que se estaba riendo.

—No puedo creer que hayas dicho eso, es el peor juego de palabras que he escuchado —se burló.

—Y yo no puedo creer que sigas juntándote con ella.

—¿Estás celoso?

Blaise se llevó teatralmente una mano al pecho.

—¿Celoso? ¿Yo? ¿De ella?

—Zabini.

—Bueno, hay conflicto de intereses, ¿sabes? No me puedes culpar.

Theo rio de nuevo. En realidad, Blaise sí estaba un poco celoso, pero esa no era la razón por la que insistía tanto en la «amistad» de Theo y Lovegood. En realidad, le seguía el juego para hacerlo reír.

—Eso no tiene sentido. Sólo somos amigos —le aseguró Theo.

—¿Ella lo sabe?

—Ella sabe que me gustan los hombres.

Blaise se tapó las mejillas con las manos.

—¡¿Todos?!

Después de que Theo intentara golpearlo y Blaise, esquivándolo, quebrara su vaso, se acordaron de Draco, quien no se había movido ni un centímetro.

—¿Quieres intentarlo? —preguntó Theo, mirando al chico.

—Nott, probablemente es el mejor momento para decírtelo: no se me da la somnofilia y, la verdad, soy monógamo. Lo siento.

Theo no le respondió, sólo se quedó mirando al chico con preocupación.

Blaise, con un suspiro, se levantó del suelo.

—Si es tan importante para ti… —dijo—, está bien, adoptémoslo. Por cierto, ¿te queda poción para la resaca? Voy a necesitar un poco.

—Sí, ayúdame a llevarlo a la habitación. La tengo en mi baúl.

Más tarde, habiendo dejado a Draco acostado de lado, se sentaron en la cama de Blaise con las cortinas cerradas y leyeron todo el contrato. Jugando una partida de Snap, lo comentaron.

—¿Cuánto apuestas a que terminan enamorándose el uno del otro? —le preguntó a Theo.

—¿Apostarías a que no?

—¿Apostarías tu Mimidornes?

Theo intentó darle un empujón, pero Blaise, con mejores reflejos, incluso habiendo bebido, lo agarró de las muñecas y lo tiró en la cama. Encaramándose, lo inmovilizó sujetándole las manos por sobre la cabeza.

—¿Alguna vez te han dicho que pareces un dios griego?

—¿Qué sabes tú de dioses griegos?

—Algo he aprendido con los libros que dejas en el velador.

Tomándolo desprevenido, Theo se soltó de sus manos y, con un rápido movimiento, cambió las posiciones, quedando encima de Blaise.

—¿Has leído sin que te obliguen? —preguntó desconcertado.

—Para que veas lo que hago por ti —dijo, encogiéndose de hombros y sonriendo complacido—. Además, descubrí que Italia y Grecia tiene mucha historia.

—¿Sabes lo que significa esa expresión?

—¿La del dios griego? Por supuesto. Si hubiera alguna academia del lenguaje inglés mágico, exigiría que la añadieran con tu foto como ejemplo.

—¿Academia del lenguaje? —dijo Theo, cada vez más confundido—. ¿De qué estás hablando?

Blaise se rio.

—Vaya, sé algo que tú no, ¿quién lo hubiera imaginado? —se burló—. Muchos idiomas tienen… mmm… instituciones que dicen cómo usarlo. El italiano tiene la _Accademia della Crusca_. La estudié en mi casa antes de entrar a Hogwarts —dijo sin importancia—. Y el inglés no tiene nada de eso, sólo algunos diccionarios, ninguno oficial. Lo que es una mierda, por cierto —agregó enseguida—. Sería más fácil aprenderlo con alguna «Academia Inglesa» o algo por el estilo.

Theo lo miró absolutamente asombrado.

—¿Sabes italiano?

— _Certo che si_ —dijo coqueto—, sé muchas cosas, como que tú pareces un dios griego.

—Sí, eso… —se aclaró la garganta— eso ya lo dijiste.

—Bueno, no hay pérdida en repetir la verdad. —Le guiñó un ojo.

El chico intentó mantener su rostro impasible, pero Blaise fijó sus ojos en los de él, intensificando la mirada. A los pocos segundos, un sonrojo coloreó sutilmente las mejillas de Theo.

—Deja de mirarme así.

Blaise se rio.

—¿Así cómo?

—Como si quisieras seducirme.

—¿Por qué? Lo estoy logrando, ¿verdad? Es una de las cosas que sé hacer.

Su rubor se acentuó aún más, cubriendo su cuello.

—¿Y sabes hacer el hechizo silenciador?

Blaise volvió a reírse y asintió.

— _Ti voglio bene_.

Theo frunció el ceño.

—¿Y eso qué significa?

—Que te quiero, imbécil —dijo antes de sujetarlo de la nuca y besarlo.

Quizás Theo tenía razón. Quizás, aún les quedaba un año rarísimo por delante. Quizás, aún les quedaban muchos años rarísimos e incluso algunos malos por vivir. O quizás no. Era imposible saberlo. Pero, honestamente, le daba igual no saberlo.

Si Blaise estaba seguro de algo, aunque fuera de una sola cosa, era que, por muy dura que la vida se pusiera, él podría enfrentarla junto a Theo, pues tenerlo a él era mejor que cualquier certeza o preparación. Él era la razón, su razón, para enfrentarla todos los días.

Y aunque le impresionaba, no le sorprendía. Al final de cuentas, era culpa de Theo. Por su culpa, las cosas nunca volverían a ser iguales. Por su culpa, supo corresponder sus sentimientos. Por su culpa, quería ser aquel en quien Theo podía confiar y apoyarse. Por su culpa, llenó un vacío que no sabía que existía.

Era su culpa porque, por él, había cambiado.

Y, por él, lo haría mil veces más.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, después de más de catorce mil palabras, ¿me merezco un comentario? Me encantaría saber su opinión. ¿Odian el Bleo? Dios, necesito aliados en el nuevo shippeo. Puedo hacer galletas y tengo FanArts xd.  
> De todos modos, si llegaste hasta acá, takk for alt.


End file.
